A Snow White Christmas
by ShadowStalker221
Summary: For the past 15 years Shizuo waited in the same train station for someone to love him and sheild him from the cold of winter and one snowy night he meets that person he's been waiting for. The one who will love him for who he is and sheild him the cold.Shizuo X Izaya O/C
1. Alone In The Cold

He stood there in the cold, watching the snow fall like rain, slowly covering the frost bitten ground. A simple jacket covering his body, trying it's best to keep out the cold, but was not very affective. The wind whipped past him causing him to shutter, unfortunately he was use to this. For he did this every winter, just standing their at the empty train station, waiting for the one person who loves him enough to take him home and shield him from the cold…

~~: :~~

The small boy sat on the cold wooden bench and kicked his legs back and forth, just staring at the ground singing quietly to himself,

"_I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe that even it's far he'll find me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy because he's never come around… I think of him when Christmas comes to town…" _His voice echoed off the walls in the train station and then disappeared as the wicked winds captured them. He yearned to cry, to rid himself of the sadness he possessed, but all his tears would turn to ice, so he relied on the snow to express his sadness

Millions of them would float down to earth carrying a minute that he was alone during the cold winter months. Each one would rest on the ground and slowly form into blankets and cover the land. Still, he'd be waiting till the darkness took over and devoured his hope once again…

He heard sound of heels hitting the cold concrete floor. He quickly turned his head, hoping to find someone would take him away from this, but sadly it was only a face he knew all too well. His smile vanished and the frown returned to his face as he saw her standing there.

"It's getting dark; we can try again tomorrow, okay? Come on inside you'll catch a cold," she said sweetly, trying to give him some hope. The boy nodded and jumped off the bench and the woman picked him up of the cold ground. He wrapped his arms around her neck and absorbed the heat he yearned to feel everyday…

~~: :~~

_The mother cradled her fragile baby in her arms, holding it close to her chest. She slowly swayed from side to side rocking the baby to sleep. She sung a lullaby that never failed to put the baby to sleep._

"_Hush my child don't you cry. Just let your fears float away as love comes into your heart. When the darkness comes, just remember my voice and think of me, for I am always with you…" The baby's eyes slowly started to close as a single tear ran down the mother's cheek and landed on the baby's soft cheek. "I'll always be with you…my beloved Shizuo…" She gently kissed Shizuo on his forehead and placed him in his crib and closed the door. She had to do what was best for him, even though it tore her heart to shreds, it was better than having him grow up like this. He'll have a better life than the one she could give him. _

~~: :~~

"Why…why doesn't anyone want me…?" Shizuo quietly asked his guardian. She looked at him and wished she knew the answer to his question. She let Shizuo down and bent down to look at him. "Listen Shizuo, you're very special and I promise you'll find that one person who will love you for you. And when you find that person, you don't ever let them go, okay? Keep them close to you heart and protect them. You have strength we all long for, Shizuo. God gave you that gift for a reason and don't you ever let anyone say other wise. Your mother wanted to give a better life and I'll make sure you get it." Shizuo nodded and hugged her neck.

"Thank you…Lauren…" She held Shizuo and heard him crying as she carried him up stairs. _"One day Shizuo, you'll never cry again, because you'll never have a reason to. You'll smile all the time and laugh like when you were a baby. I promise you'll be loved for the person you are…"_

**Okay this is just a rough draft of a future idea. I was in English Tuesday and I had an idea for a new story. We had to read a small play about a girl waiting to be adopted and it gave me and idea. So I'm kind of iffy on where this is going to go. I know I should be working on my other story but I just had to do this before I lost the idea. Well just tell me what you think so far and I'll try to upload more if I continue. Song Shizuo sang at the beginning was from When Christmas Comes To Town from the Polar Express. We're playing the Polar Express in band for Christmas and I thought it tied into the story. **


	2. Brutal Sightings

_5 Years later…_

A young Shizuo, no more than ten, sat once again in the bitter cold on the same bench he had for the past five winters. The same cream colored jacket clung to his freezing body, trying to keep out the blizzard, and as it was before, not very effective. He could feel his fingers going numb inside his gloves, one size too small. Still, Shizuo waited for someone to love him, still waiting for that someone who will shield him from the cold. A dream he kept alive no matter how many years rolled by, he'd never give in.

The sun had sunk behind the mountains and the train station became dark. The small lamp post that stood beside the bench flickered on and gave what little light it could provide to Shizuo. The saddened child looked into the milky black sky and watched his tears float slowly down to earth, like rain frozen in time. He looked to his left and stared at the empty train tracks. Ice had long since covered the abandoned train tracks and Shizuo, sadly, could understand the pain of being abandoned out in the cold, never being comforted by the heat of another. It's quite sad really, the only one who understood him, were old train tracks, an inanimate object.

He heard the sounds of footsteps hitting the concrete floors and looked forward, expecting to see Lauren there telling him it was time to come back to the house, but this wasn't the case tonight. Past the tracks in the endless sea of snow, he saw a small raven haired boy running around in the snow laughing. Had he come from the train station? Who was this boy?

The small child looked at Shizuo and titled his head to the side. His brick brown eyes looked into Shizuo's ember eyes. Shizuo felt a sudden bolt of happiness, was this the one he had been waiting for? Shizuo leapt from the bench and ran across the tracks and into the snow.

The raven just stared at him, his mouth hidden by a black scarf around his neck. "Shizu-chan," the boy mumbled from behind the scarf. Shizuo was taken off guard by this. How did this boy know his nickname and did he live around here? "How do you know my-"Shizuo was cut off when he heard Lauren call his name. He turned and saw her waving her hand signaling it was time to go inside. Shizuo quickly turned around and saw that the raven haired boy had disappeared without a trace. The snow had covered up any tracks the child may have left behind. It was if he never existed…

_7 years later…_

The same familiar sky. The same emotions. The same tears that fell from the sky. An older Shizuo, seventeen to be exact, sat on the same bench he had sat on for the past seventeen bitter winters. Still, he waited for that person, even though the fire was slowly beginning to die. Seventeen years had come and went and still, the person he searched for had never emerged. But every winter Shizuo wondered if that raven would come around again. Had that only been his imagination? He didn't want it to be but maybe…the sadness had gotten to his heart once again…

Just like that night seven years ago, the raven stood watching him. He too had grown taller, more attractive, was this the one he had been searching for? Shizuo stood up and walked towards the raven, yearning to know the identity of this man. He extended his arm and lightly touched the soft cheek of the raven. He didn't move or flinch to Shizuo's touch. He stared into his eyes and he whispered, "Shizu-chan…" Shizuo closed his eyes and felt the warm touch of the raven's fingertips brush up against his face. Waves of an unknown emotion ran up his spine. When Shizuo's eyes opened the raven had disappeared once again, just like the first time. And once again, Shizuo was left alone out in the cold bitter snow.

**This was all I could come up with so far. I'm kind of jumping around Shizuo's early years and I hope this much was enough to satisfy the cravings :D I'll try to have more later if I come up with anymore ideas. I have a pretty good idea of what will happen .**


	3. Familar Sound

_8 Years later…_

_Present Day Winter 2011_

This winter would be no different from the other bitter winters he's had to endure, how little Shizuo actually knew. A lot had changed in the past fifteen years, more than he realized. But the one thing that had not, and will not change, is his desire to find that special someone. Lauren never failed to remind him every winter when she brought him back to the house, that he'd find his true love one day. What Shizuo didn't know, was the one person who will shield him from the bitter cold, was the one human being he couldn't stand, an informant broker that goes by the name of…

"IZAYAAA!" Shizuo yelled as he chased the informant down the frozen streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya laughed as he ducked down every familiar street and alleyway trying to lead Shizuo on. "Come on Shizu-chan! I know you'll catch me this time! Hey, since I'm such a lovable person, I'll let you catch me this time!" How could Shizuo pass up an opportunity like this? He picked up the pace and quickly rounded the corner Izaya darted around. Just like Izaya had said, he was waiting on the corner smirking at him, taunting him.

"I got you now you damn flea!" Shizuo ran towards Izaya and was greeted by front of a truck. It happened in an instant, too quick for him to react. The bright light of the headlights blinded him as the truck sent Shizuo soaring through the air. "Son of a…," Shizuo breathed out just as his face hit the frozen concrete. Like a rag doll, Shizuo's body twisted every time his body hit the cold concrete until finally stopping just feet from Izaya. The same familiar smile appeared on the informant's face, that same damn smirk.

"I can't believe you fell for that again Shizu-chan! It was bad enough you couldn't avoid it in high school, but as an adult I thought you'd be a little smarter. Looks like I was wrong, pity." The driver of the truck jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards Izaya.

"I-Is he okay?" Izaya smiled and handed the man a wad of cash.

"Oh he'll be fine. You did great, thank you very much."

~~: :~~

"I'm gonna freaking kill that damn flea!" Shizuo cursed loudly as Shinra bandage the last few cuts on the blonde's face. Shinra sighed and said, "You know you couldn't have been killed. You may have an incredible amount of strength, but you're still human. You were lucky to have survived it twice don't push your luck and go for a third time." Shizuo mumbled under his breathe, thinking of ways he could get back at Izaya. That flea needed to get hit by a truck, maybe then he won't find it so damn funny.

Shinra looked for anymore injuries on Shizuo's body and discharged him when he didn't find anything serious. "Be careful Shizuo." "Uh huh sure," Shizuo muttered as he walked out of the apartment.

~~_Feel the moments slip into the past, like sand through an hour glass…~~_

Shizuo held the flame close to his hand as the cigarette began to capture the fire. The familiar trail of smoke lingered behind him as he breathed in the smoke and blew it out. Today was Saturday so Tom didn't have a job for him and he just finished his daily rounds around Ikebukuro and Izaya, thankfully, was no where to be found. _"Ugh, I really don't wanna go home,"_ Shizuo said to himself. Of course, there was still one place he could go…

~~: :~~

Lauren opened the door and hugged Shizuo. She smelt like roses, just as she always had. He smiled and walked in out of the cold. "What happened to you Shizuo? Did you get into another fight? You know I don't like you getting hurt like this." Shizuo scratched his head and shrugged. Lauren sighed and shook her head. "Are the other kids here?" Shizuo asked. Lauren nodded and replied, "They've been asking when you were going to come and visit again. You know they can't get enough of you."

A small girl no more than six popped her head out from the corner of the other room and squealed when she saw Shizuo. He turned to her and she ran towards him throwing her small arms around his leg. "Shizu-chan! I knew you'd come back!" Shizuo bent down and hugged her. "You know I couldn't stay away from you guys too long." As quickly as she appeared, a few more children came from the other room swarming around Shizuo wanting their hug.

"Come down kids. Shizuo's not going anywhere. You'll all get your hug I promise," Lauren said sweetly. She couldn't blame them for wanting to see Shizuo. Like him, their parents were unable to take care of them and dropped them off at the orphanage. Though she had only been in charge of the orphanage for as long as Shizuo's been around, she's cared for children than a lot of people in Ikebukuro. Those children gave her hope, hope that they'll have the life they've always wanted, just like Shizuo. "Alright kids, give Shizuo a break. I promise he'll each give you a hug goodbye, okay?" They all groaned and let go of the blonde.

~~: :~~

Shizuo sat on the bench on the train station and watched the snow fall. Just like the past fifteen winters, he sat and waited, only God knew how long he had sat there everyday, waiting. Shizuo lit a cigarette and leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes. The cold wind howled as it blew through the abandoned train station. Such a familiar sound.

Clouds of smoke floated up to the gray sky and disappeared, just like so many other things. Shizuo was use to this, things disappearing in front of him. He grew accustom to losing everything he cared for, which was very little, since nothing he cared about every cared about him in return, besides Lauren and the children.

The children, all of them so innocent, so ignorant. How he wished he could have that bliss. Not knowing the horrors of this unforgiving world, a gift he never received.

Shizuo felt someone sit beside him on the bench. He opened his eyes and to his displeasure, he saw Izaya.

**Okay, well this is the first little push towards the most perfect Christmas ending ever! I plan on uploading the most romantic Christmas ending ever on Christmas day so write this down on your calendar. The ending will surely be a Snow White Christmas! Oh and if I have a few grammar mistakes I apologize. My hands don't move as fast as my mind. **


	4. Ground Meets Flesh

_We can't change the past, we can't change who we once were, we can't change the mistakes we've committed, we can't change anything…_

~~: :~~

Of all places, of all people, why did this flea have to show up here? The one save haven he had, now tainted by his presence. Shizuo sat up and glared at Izaya. The flea innocently smiled at the blonde while he silently fingered the pocketknife hidden in his jacket. He was waiting for that precise moment, just one moment.

Shizuo took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it near the tracks. Izaya glanced at the snuffed out cigarette then returned his gaze to Shizuo.

"Why the hell are you here?"Shizuo asked coldly.

"I've wanted to ask you this for awhile. Why do you always come to this train station every winter? If you're not patrolling Ikebukuro looking for me, or with Tom on a job, you're here sitting on this bench for hours. Why?" Shizuo heated glare slowly disappeared as he turned his eyes away from Izaya and onto the gray sky. Time seamed to slow to a crawl as the snow fell to earth as it always did, frozen tears running away from their home, such a lonely existence…

"Shizu-chan? Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

"Covering the barren ground…that's their only purpose…," Shizuo replied in a saddened tone. Izaya didn't understand what Shizuo had said. What did that have to do with his question? Was he talking about snow? Izaya couldn't truly read Shizuo. That's one of the reasons why he hates him so much.

"Shizu-chan…are you…okay? Hey…," Izaya said as he softly touched the side of Shizuo's face. A rush of heat, the heat he desired, craved, yearned for. He turned towards Izaya and remembered the raven haired boy he had met when he was a child. Could Izaya be…? Shizuo held Izaya's hand and pushed it away. He stood up and began to walk away from the flea. Izaya quickly stood up and chased after Shizuo.  
>"Hey! You can't just leave me in the cold you stupid Shizu-chan!"<p>

"Leave me alone flea…," Shizuo replied sadly. Izaya pouted and ran in front of Shizuo. He pushed his arms against Shizuo's chest and stopped him from going any further. "Look Shizu-chan…you're going to tell me why you always come here and you're not going to avoid the subject." Shizuo sighed. He knew Izaya would never let this go unless he told him. Izaya stared at Shizuo and waited for his answer. This could go on all day….

"I'm waiting for someone okay? There I gave you an answer; now get out of my way." Izaya didn't budge.

"What kind of answer is that? You think I'm stupid or something? Why would I believe that?"

"I really don't care if you believe me or not. Just get the hell out of my way before I pound you into the ground."

"I don't understand why you have to act like this…I can read just about anyone from the way they act, dress,talk, but you…I can't truly tell what you're thinking and it pisses me off. For as long as I've known you, even in high school, you've always come here during the winter and you've never said why." Shizuo shook his head and looked at the sky. It's dark, unforgiving, and is the only thing he can use to express emotions he himself could never do on his own, for his heart would not allow it. His heart has built barriers around it self and blocked out all human connections. In fear that someone would break through and destroy what little happiness, if any, within itself. Shizuo turned back to Izaya and gave him the real answer.

"On my first birthday, my mother asked her sister, Lauren, to raise me. My dead beat father abandoned my mother a few months after I was born. Asshole ran off with some slut he met at the office he worked at. He drained the savings account he and my mother shared, froze all of their credit cards, and left my mother with little money to feed her or me. The house soon went into foreclosure and my mother had a few days to pack up and leave. She knew she couldn't take care of me and she'd rather die than let me grow up with nothing. So, she went to her sister's and asked her to care for me and give me a better life than the one she could have given me. Lauren told me my mother kissed me one last time on the cheek and left. I haven't see hear or heard from her in twenty four years. I doubt she's even alive…but the reason why I wait at the train station is because I'm waiting for the one person who will love me and shield me from the cold that eats away at me every single winter…"

Izaya was deeply saddened by what Shizuo had said. He was lucky enough to grow up in an average family and never had to worry about those types of problems, but Shizuo didn't have an easy childhood or life for that matter. Izaya knew nothing about Shizuo's family or past, but in just minutes he knew why Shizuo was so hard to read. He never let anyone get close enough to get to know him and now Izaya knew why. He now knew why Shizuo was so easily angered; it was his only escape from the pain. Shizuo used him as a way to express the anger he feels towards his father and towards himself.

"Shizu-chan, I…I had no idea," Izaya sympathized.

"You got what you wanted. Now get out of my way before I kill you," Shizuo said trying to keep up the normal anger in his voice. Izaya didn't come back at Shizuo was some smart ass remark. He stepped aside and let Shizuo go by.

~~: :~~

The children ran up to the window and watched Shizuo walked back home. Some of the smaller children began to cry and whine for Shizuo.

"Ms. Lauren, why didn't Shizu-chan come say goodbye? He is mad at us? Does he not love us anymore? Please don't let Shizu-chan hate us Ms. Lauren, please!" The small girl cried out. Lauren picked her up and held her tightly. She wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

"Don't cry Lily, Shizuo's not mad at you or the other children. He loves all of you and could never hate you. He forgot he had an important job to do for someone. I'm sure once he's done he'll be back to give you all that hug I promised." Lily smiled and bean to laugh. Soon all the other children began to laugh and happiness once again filled their innocent hearts.

~~: :~~

His head hung low. Darkness suffocated what little light he had. The bitter cold ate away at his body piece by piece. His pace slowed and soon he stopped dead in the snow. He fell to his knees and began punching the ground, cursing loudly, wishing for the tears to fall. His knuckles were stained with blood and dirt, still his anger and sadness did not fade they only grew.

Over and over, ground meeting flesh, searing pain colliding with the blizzard, darkness sucking the life out of him, he could never win against it, never.

His hands grew numb and the pace of ground meeting flesh soon ceased. Cry damn it, cry! No tears fell, only the snow, his only source of tears.

"_Hush my child don't you cry. Just let your fears float away as love comes into your heart. When the darkness comes, just remember my voice and think of me, for I am always with you…"_

His mother's lullaby, how long till it to will be devoured by the ever growing darkness…?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to concentrate on my semester finals at school so studying was my top priority. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you're all excited about the Christmas chapter! Till tomorrow my lovelies ^_^ **


	5. Never Surrender

**For an added effect, listen to Never Surrender by Skillet it matches it so well ^_^**

_And if I could, make a deal with God and get him to swap our places…_

_Blood drips from the blade and stains the snow white ground_

~~: :~~

The lights flickered on and lit the small apartment. It was cold, small, and needed severe TLC; this is what the blonde had to call "home." His hands were still numb from the snow, dried blood and earth covered his knuckles. Honestly he stopped caring about what happened to him a long time ago. He didn't give two shits if he got sick, broke a bone, which hadn't happened since he was a child, or even just dropped dead. The only people who would care were Lauren and the children. Those children, they were the real faces of purity. All of them so ignorant and yet so much smarter than average people. How he wished he could forget the truths he had discovered while sitting in the train station, god how badly he wanted to forget.

He stumbled over to his bed and collapsed onto the soft bed, the only "good" thing he owned. He didn't even bother to rid himself of his bartender outfit, far too tired. He placed his blue shades on the nightstand and tried to sleep, even if it's for an hour. He needed to escape from the ever growing darkness that followed him. He. Had. To. Get. Away.

"_God help me…before I end this myself…"_

~~: :~~

Izaya slowly made his way back to his apartment. Instead of his normal happy skip, he walked in a very melancholy stride. Damn that brute! The informant was in such a great mood then he talked to that stupid emo blondie! Until today, Izaya never knew that Shizuo could ever become depressed or sad. The thought never crossed his mind that Shizuo had other sides of him besides calm or psychopathic maniac. Still, he could help but feel sorry for the brute. He assumed he grew up in an average family and just didn't like talking about them. The informant got one part of his assumption right. Shizuo didn't like talking about his family. Who could blame him? His father abandoned both him and his mother, he was raised by his mother's sister, and he hasn't heard from his mother in twenty four years. What kind of life is that? A shitty one, that's what kind….

~~: :~~

Izaya walked into his office and was greeted by his friendly assistant Namie, heh, ya right.

"You finally dragged your ass back here, huh? It's about time. It's payday and I expect to be paid in full and none of that "I'll give you part today" shit. I want my money and I want it all. You have no idea how annoying and such a pain in the ass you can be. Hey are you listening to me?" Izaya didn't pay any attention to the witch and sat in the black chair he was so fond of. He didn't spin around in it laughing manically bantering about his love for humans. No, he just slumped in it and sighed. Namie was shocked to see her boss like this. She had never seen him just pout in his favorite chair. Either he was messing with that screwed up chess shoji board thing, laughing or boasting about his role as God, or out in the city pissing off the Monster of Ikebukuro and causing chaos, something wasn't right.

"What's with you? You didn't come back at me with some smart ass remark. Something has to be wrong. You want to talk about it?" The words felt weird coming out her mouth. They left a bitter taste on her tongue. Izaya shrugged and turned the chair around and now Namie was talking to the back of his chair, real mature. Namie sighed and tried not to stoop down to Izaya's childish level as she said, "Fine, don't say I didn't try to help you. But I do expect you to give me my paycheck before I leave in twenty minutes. I know the combination to the vault you keep hidden in the office I'll just get it out of there if I have to." Surely that would cause Izaya to do _something_. The chair didn't turn back around and Namie was still left staring at the back of it.

"Hey Namie, is it possible for you to fix someone's broken past?" Izaya asked curiously.

"What kind of question is that? You can't 'fix' someone's past. The past is over and done with. There's no 'fixing' it. Why do you ask?" Izaya turned half way in his chair to look at his "God Board." He rested his head on his arms and stared at it. He held the entire city in his hands. He controls everyone and everything and yet, he couldn't control Shizuo. Something about him kept him out of the informant's grasp. It wasn't his intelligence, though he is smart, he's no where near Izaya's level. Could it be…?

"_The reason why I wait at the train station is because I'm waiting for the one person who will love me and shield me from the cold that eats away at me every single winter…"_ Could it be his soul purpose for living? Izaya laughed quietly to himself. A simple purpose, to be loved. So simple yet, it's, it's so complex. Human emotions are complex the human psyche is complex and shrouded in mystery, all of it so fragile, one false move and the entire world falls into chaos. Damn it all to hell…

"_Shizu-chan…why am I…feeling like this…? I don't want to feel like this…I'm supposed to hate you…and yet I…can't help but…care…"_

~~: :~~

_Sunday Morning 9:00 A.M._

Shizuo awakened to the sounds of knocking at his door. He struggled to pull himself up and get out of bed. His whole body was sore and every muscle ached. Shizuo placed his hands on the bed and tried to push himself up but as soon as the slightest bit of pressure was applied to his knuckles a searing pain attacked his hand. Shizuo yelled and fell back onto the bed. Clenching his fists only made the pain worsen as Shizuo bit his lip trying to hold back his yells. _"Damn it! This freakin' hurts! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Just make the pain stop!" _

The knocks continued as Shizuo lied on his bed having made no progress on getting up. He felt like crap and who ever it was could piss off and come back later. He heard a key being inserted into the door and it swung open. The guest stepped into his house.

"Shizuo you home?" The doctor asked. Shinra was the last person he wanted to see right now. He already felt like shit, he didn't need a lecture about being careful and all that crap.

Shinra saw Shizuo lying on his bed in excruciating pain. Shinra ran to his side and put his hand on Shizuo's forehead, slight fever.

"Shizuo are you okay?"

"Do I look fine to you!" Shizuo hissed. Shinra noticed the dried blood and dirt on Shizuo's hands and he gently pulled them towards him. Shizuo winced and hissed as the pain sent shockwaves coursing through his hands. Shinra grabbed disinfectant, gauzes, and bandages. He couldn't magically heal the wounds, but he could at least keep them from getting infected. The doctor poured the disinfectant onto a soft cotton ball and slowly swabbed the wounds. Shizuo flinched and held in the cries of pain. Shinra gently wrapped the gauze around the blonde's hand and placed bandages over it. He then repeated the process on Shizuo's other hand.

"There, that should stop the spread of infection and help the wounds heal a little quicker."

"Thanks…," Shizuo mumbled.

"Shizuo what were you doing? Did you get into it again with Izaya? I told you to be more careful. Why doesn't anyone listen to me? I'm a doctor for heaven's sake. I think I know what I'm talking about." Shizuo rolled his eyes and pretended to listen to Shinra babble on.

"Why did you come here," Shizuo asked. Shinra stopped in the middle of his 'I'm a doctor so I know best' speech and replied, "Celty saw you walking home yesterday and she said you didn't look to good. So she asked me to check up on you this morning. Looks like she was right."

"Leave it to Celty to worry about me…"

"She cares about you Shizuo. You know that. I know you may not think so, but people do care about your wellbeing. "

"Sure…whatever…," Shizuo breathed out before he drifted off to sleep.

~~: :~~

"Alright Izaya it's the end of my shift and I want my money," Namie alerted Izaya.

"I already transferred the money into your account…," Izaya replied. Namie look at Izaya who was still staring at his God Board. He hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes. What was he thinking? Namie grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before she walked out she turned to him and said, "Look Izaya, I don't say this very often especially not to you, but I hope you're okay. Whatever's bothering you, I suggest you resolve it. I don't like this sulky, depressed, you. I'd rather have the manipulative, smart ass you instead. Like I said, I hope you're okay…," Namie said as she opened the door and walked out. How little she actually knew about what was bothering him and how little did he know about it either. But she was right though. He too didn't like this side of him he didn't even know existed. He needed to resolve this problem, but how he'd do it was entirely oblivious to him. Izaya sat up in his chair and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his office locking the door behind him.

~~: :~~

Shizuo heard someone knocking yet again at his door. He had just gotten to sleep and now someone else is interrupting him. If his hands weren't busted up he'd break their arms off. Let's see them knock on his door then. Shizuo snickered at the thought of them actually trying to knock on the door without arms. He quickly stopped and realized he had a dark sense of humor.

The knocking didn't stop. Shizuo was so tempted to punch right through that door but he knew if he did that Shinra would never let him hear the end of it.

"Doors open! Just stop knocking already!" Shizuo managed to yell out. He heard the door open and close as sweet silence once again filled the room. Sweet, sweet, silence…

"Shizu-chan, you here?" Damn it…so much for silence. Izaya saw Shizuo lying on his bed and walked up to him. Shizuo was half expecting him to start pestering him and half expecting him to just, well, he didn't really know what the other half might do.

"Shizu-chan…we need to talk…I need to resolve a few issues and I'm not leaving until I do." Shizuo sat up, avoiding using his hands, and looked at the flea.

"What do you want flea?" Izaya looked at Shizuo and took in a deep breathe and said,

"Shizu-chan, ever since you told me about your mom and dad I've been really depressed and it feels weird. I've never really been sad or angry before and I've started feeling something I've never felt before."

"I really don't see what this has to do with me. You wanted an answer and I gave you one. So I don't see why you're here bothering me about this. Could you please just-"

"I think I'm starting to care about you Shizu-chan!"

**Well ,Well, Well, is that a love confection Izaya-kun? Heh, I guess we'll have to find out tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter guys. I may or may not upload a chapter tomorrow. My brother and his girlfriend are coming home from Indiana for Christmas and they should be here tomorrow, so I don't know if we're gonna do something for them or not. So if I don't I hope this satisfies you! Merry One Week Early Christmas you guys! ^_^ **


	6. He's The One

_I remember everything…_

Izaya couldn't believe what he just said. He said it so…bluntly. Just out of the blue blurted out the one sentence he thought he'd never say in his entire lifetime, especially not to Shizuo, his nemesis. There was no going back, he couldn't steal back the words he let slip. Izaya waited nervously to see what the brute would say.

"Is this some sort of joke? Are you high on something?" Shizuo asked. Izaya felt like a knife went through his heart, who knew he had one? Shizuo just brushed it off like it was nothing. Even he couldn't believe the informant had a heart capable of love, well it makes sense in a way. Ever since the first day they met they've always been enemies and suddenly Izaya says he "cares' about Shizuo. When he thought about it, the informant understood why the blonde just disregarded it. If he really did care about Shizuo he'd have to prove it to him and to himself.

"Believe it or not Shizu-chan…I am actually starting to care about you. I don't know why, but I am." Shizuo still couldn't understand why the flea would just say something like that. This had to be a trick. Izaya didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and it'll be a cold day in hell when Izaya truly "loves" someone.

"Look Izaya, I don't what your pity and I know you don't care about anyone besides yourself, especially not me. I'd love to punch your face, but if you haven't noticed my hands are currently out of commission. I assume you know how to use a door, so if you could show yourself out you'd save yourself from a lot of pain." This wasn't working, he still didn't believe him. He had one option; tell him the secret he's been keeping for the last fifteen years…his last resort.

Izaya placed both of his hands on Shizuo's face. Waves of heat surged through Shizuo's body. He took in a sharp breathe. Memories of that child he met all those years ago kept flashing in his mind. The heat he felt the emotion that welled up inside him, it was all the same. Izaya had to be, he just had to be…

"Shizu-chan…your skin is just as soft as I remember it…" There's no turning back…

"Izaya…you're that kid I met…the one who disappeared before I could even…"

"When I first saw you waiting at the train station I first didn't think too much of you. But there was something about you that made me want to…that made me want to…"What were the words? Where was that sentence he wanted to say? When did he realize that he had already given in…?

Shizuo slowly moved in closer to Izaya, never once breaking eye contact. Just inches away from his lips, so very close. Shizuo yearned to absorb his heat. He wished to be enveloped by it, seared by it, captured by it. These emotions he felt, were the very ones he wanted to feel with the one who would shield him, protect him…love him. Was Izaya the one he had been waiting for? Or was this some plot drawn up by the flea to humiliate him or mock him for waiting at the train station? So many emotions swirling around in his heart, all of them telling him to different things at once.

Izaya looked into those eyes, the only windows he couldn't open. He knew nothing of Shizuo's thoughts, desires, fears, nothing, he was locked out and there wasn't a way in.

"I've never known the touch of another human…I've never had my first "love", my first kiss, I don't even know what it's like to be loved for who you are as a person. I want to believe the one person who I despise the most, is the very person I've been waiting for, but I just want to believe in something." Shizuo placed his head on Izaya's shoulder and nuzzled Izaya's neck. He breathed in his scent, intoxicating. It was sweet, bitter, tempting, every feeling he's ever craved. Yes…he was the one. He was his salvation…

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo and held him tight as his heat enveloped the freezing brute. He could feel him shutter and then relax. This feeling was real; it wasn't a one time thing. This was something worth keeping alive.

**Holy Crap! I just checked my calendar and realized Christmas was three days away! Ahhhh! That means I don't have much time before the special Christmas chapter is due! I'm saying this in advance: If the story seems a little rushed you now know why. I'm gonna have to start uploading two chapters a day in order to be ready by Christmas. I hope you guys liked the little lovey chapter. I wanted the love to start to blossom. ^_^ **


	7. Sleep Well My Angel

_I want to believe in something…anything…_

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and gently bushed his hand against his cheek. His hand was throbbing but he didn't care. The flea's heat numbed the pain until it was almost nonexistent. Izaya closed his eyes and gently grabbed Shizuo's hand being careful not to add pressure to his knuckles. His hands were soft and gentle, angel like. Who knew the Monster of Ikebukuro could possess such gentle hands.

Shizuo wanted Izaya, no, he desired, craved, lusted, yearned for him. He wanted to give Izaya everything he possessed. He could tell Izaya meant every word. This wasn't a joke, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be…

"Shizu-chan, do you believe me?" Izaya asked as he gently lowered Shizuo's hand from his face.

"No, at least, not at first. I thought you were just toying with me, but you would never say things like that on normal conditions, even if you didn't mean it. Izaya…I have to believe in something and if that's believing you're the person I've been waiting for then I'll believe it to be true."

"Shizu-chan…"

~~: :~~

_Monday morning 10:00 A.M._

Shizuo's hands were still hurting but not as much this morning. Shinra had stopped by yesterday evening to give Shizuo a bottle of painkillers for his hands, which helped him get through the night. Izaya didn't go home that night. He stayed with Shizuo and he slept beside him, providing him with the numbing heat that made the pain bearable. They didn't have sex, they didn't kiss, they only wrapped each other in a loving embrace.

Secrets, fears, and desires were revealed as they merely talked half night, learning about each other's past and futures. In one night, they learned more about each other than they had in the short time they've know each other. What they didn't realize was they had more in common than they ever thought possible…

Izaya opened his eyes and smiled as he saw that Shizuo had yet to awaken. The brute was actually very adorable when he was asleep. His blonde hair lying so perfectly across his face, barely covering his eyes, so cute. Izaya gently ran his fingers across Shizuo's parted lips. Just like every part of his body, they were soft like rose petals. Izaya placed a gently kiss upon on them, trying not to wake Shizuo.

Just as he pulled away, the brute's eyes slowly opened. He smiled at Izaya and pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and gently kissed each of his knuckles, hoping this would somehow speed up the healing process. It felt nice for a change, loving someone like this, Izaya better call Satan and tell him they'll have snow down there this year. To think, the "God" of Ikebukuro was in love with someone other than himself, it's unreal.

"That feels…nice…," Shizuo said quietly. Izaya smiled as he kissed Shizuo's fingers and lead a small trail of kisses down to his palm. Each kiss from his lips sent waves of lust down Shizuo's spine. God he wanted to take Izaya right then and there, but he had to refrain until the right moment. If he's waited fifteen years, he wait a little longer, Izaya was worth the wait.

"If you go any further I don't think I can stop myself from taking you flea…"

"I wouldn't reject it …," Izaya said as his warm breathe heated the blonde's hand.

"Seriously…if you keep doing that…I won't be able to stop." Izaya laughed quietly into Shizuo's palm and placed one last kiss on his hand. How he loved to torture his monster.

~~: :~~

Shizuo called Tom and told him he wouldn't be coming in for work today or all week. His hands felt a little better but they weren't at full strength so they were no good to him yet.

Izaya carefully intertwined his fingers with Shizuo's as they walked down the busy streets of Ikebukuro. This was real, he finally found that special someone. This wasn't a dream, it was real and for once in his life, Shizuo was happy.

Izaya placed his head on Shizuo's shoulder as they walked past the endless waves of people. All of them had their own lives, their own dreams and desires. Izaya just happened to end up with a good start and it would end with Shizuo and there was no other ending he'd accept.

~~: :~~

Lauren heard a knock at the door she quickly made her way to see who it was. She opened it and to her surprise she saw Shizuo and an unfamiliar face.

"Shizuo what a surprise! Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"This is Izaya. You know the one I kept saying-"

"You'd kill, rip his entrails out and use them as Christmas tinsel?" Shizuo blushed a little as he remembered ranting on about one day he'd actually do it. Izaya looked at Shizuo and gave him the 'I can't believe you said that about me' look.

"Well, um, yes that's him."

"Why don't you two come in side, it's getting cold." Izaya and Shizuo walked inside the warm house and sat down in the living room. Lily popped her head out of the corner of her room and saw Shizuo sitting down. She screamed, which caused Shizuo to jump and she ran towards him. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Shizu-chan! I'm so glad you're back!" The other kids heard her familiar squeals and ran out of their rooms to hug their beloved Shizu-chan and within seconds he was surrounded by kids. They all were wanting to be picked up and loved by Shizuo. He was completely surrounded, there was no way out. (Insert Mission Impossible Theme Song)

"Hey Shizu-chan, what happened to your hands?" Lily asked.

"Oh this, I hit something just a bit too hard and busted up my hands that's all."

"Do they hurt?" Shizuo laughed and said,

"No, at least not as bad today." Izaya smiled as he saw, for the first time, a side of Shizuo he never thought could ever exist. These kids were the source of his happiness. He could relate to them in more ways than he ever thought possible. Every single one of them including Shizuo, were orphans. They all stuck together, they had to in order to keep their hope alive and Shizuo was the biggest contributor to that. His love for them gave them the hope they needed in order to keep believing someone will love them one day as well. Izaya was the love Shizuo was looking for and if he could find it then these children had a pretty good chance as well.

"Alright kids let Shizuo have a break okay?" Lauren said. The kids groaned and sat around Shizuo.

"We thought you were mad at us Shizu-chan," Lily said sadly.

"Yeah, we thought you didn't love us anymore and you hated us," another child said.

"How could I ever hate or stop loving you guys? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." The children all at once got up and attacked Shizuo with a barrage of hugs. Izaya laughed and got up to get his share of Shizuo. He got up behind Shizuo and hugged his neck.

"Sorry kids, Shizu-chan's mine, but I can share him," Izaya said jokingly. The other kids laughed and attacked Izaya with hugs as well. Lauren couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of those two being attacked by the children.

"Alright you kids, let Shizuo and Izaya breathe okay?" They kids released Shizuo and Izaya from their barrage of hugs and let them rest.

~~: :~~

Lauren sent Shizuo and the children outside to play while she talked with Izaya.

"So, this is the infamous Izaya huh?"

"I know you've heard many unflattering things about me Ms. Lauren and a lot of them are true. I'm manipulative, cruel, cold hearted, and controlling, but when it comes to Shizu-chan I-"

"It's okay Izaya. From what I saw, I could tell you truly do care about Shizuo. If the children love you, then that's enough for me. I just want you to take good care of him okay?" Izaya nodded and the smile began to disappear from Lauren's face.

"Ms. Lauren? Are you okay?"

"Shizuo's never asked for much growing up. He's never known what it's like to have anything. We don't have a lot of money to spend, since we have to live off of the inheritance given to me by my grandmother. It's sad…these children only want one thing and that's to be loved. All they want is someone to care about them and give them the love they've been deprived of. Is that so much to ask for?"

"No, it's not. I was lucky enough to be born into a normal family and I never had to worry about that kind of stuff. But when Shizu-chan told me about his mother and father, my whole image of him changed. I knew nothing of his past until he told me. It did something to me and I knew I had to make it right somehow…"

_I've given you all that I am. Now I stand here to scared to hold your hand. Afraid you might wait to see the monster that had to leave… Sleep Well My Angel…_

**Well here's the second chapter I promised to upload today. I think I'll be able to make the Christmas dead line. Yessssss! I hope you guys liked this lovey chapter same as the one before it. I wanted you guys to see the softer sides of both Izaya and Shizuo. Not all fanfics have to match their personalities perfectly you know gosh…anyways, I hope you like the chapter and more will be coming your way tomorrow! ^_^ **


	8. Do Good By Him

_Hello my dear, Kill me gently, leave marks that'll scar and remind me I'm yours…_

"Listen Izaya, if you do one good thing by Shizuo, you'll give him the one thing he's always wanted. And that's to be loved for the man that he is…" Lauren glanced out the window and watched Shizuo and the children play in the snow. The snow, Shizuo's only source of tears. Maybe now, that'll change.

~~: :~~

Lauren called the children and Shizuo inside. The snow started to fall harder and she didn't want any of them to catch a cold, especially Shizuo. He's already busted up his hands and he didn't need to add a cold to the list.

Izaya snuggled next to Shizuo on the couch as the other children were sitting on the floor or bunching together on the other sofa. Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya's shoulder and pulled him closer. The colliding heat and the cold winter air caused friction, but a delightful sensation between the informant and the blonde, so close to the edge…

Izaya glanced up at Shizuo and placed several butterfly kisses on his neck. Shizuo let out a small groan and exposed more of his neck. Izaya licked his lips and ravished the soft flesh before him. He slowly trailed his warm tongue up and down the winter bitten neck. Chills ran in every direction across Shizuo's spine, he couldn't take it. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's chin and pulled him within centimeters of his softened lips.

"Shizu-chan…," Izaya moaned.

"Izaya…" Eyes closed, distances closed, they could feel their warm breathe touch their lips, seal the kiss…

"Shizuo!" Lauren yelled. He quickly snapped out of the trance and realized he and Izaya were giving the children a free show. A show that would turn XXX in about five minutes. Izaya quickly pulled away from Shizuo and hid the fact that he was blushing uncontrollably. How could they lose control so quickly? Raging hormones…damn them….

~~: :~~

So close, Shizuo was so close to giving Izaya his first kiss, wrong place wrong time. Lauren shot Shizuo an angry glare as he scooted away from Izaya scratching his head, avoiding eye contact with him.

"If you haven't noticed, this is an orphanage! Filled with children! I don't know what possessed you to pull something like that here in front of all these children!"

"I'm sorry…Mother…," Shizuo apologized. Izaya looked at Shizuo and wondered if he heard that right. Shizuo called Lauren 'Mother'. Why? Izaya didn't think Shizuo referred to Lauren as Mother. Maybe it was only when he was in trouble.

"Don't be mad at them Lauren," Lily said sweetly.

"Lily, you understand what was going to happen?" Lauren asked shockingly. Lily looked at Shizuo and Izaya and smiled. Lily was smarter than people thought.

"Shizu-chan and Izaya-kun were going to show their love for each other. A kiss is one of the many forms of love. Since Shizu-chan's never kissed anyone, I'd know if he did, giving that gift to Izaya-kun shows that he really loves him." Everyone looked at Lily with amazed faces. A girl this young knew the main aspects of love? Shizuo didn't know this much till he was in high school, but even then…

Shizuo got up and walked over to Lily. He picked her up and held her tightly.

"How is it that a girl so young knows so much about love?"

Lily hugged Shizuo's neck and quietly said in his ear, "Love isn't about finding someone you can live with. It's about finding someone you can't live without." Shizuo pulled her away and looked at her with a soft face. "You're right Lily…you're so very right."

**Shame on you both! Almost getting freaky in front of innocent children! At least get take your clothes off first! Lol JK! I don't approve of love making in front of small children. They'll learn that on the Discovery Channel. ^_^ Well I hope you liked this chapter and the next one to come. **


	9. Complete The Puzzel

_I won't accept any destiny unless you're the prize I seek…_

The snow fell like rain as it always did. Covering the snow bitten ground, their only purpose. His source of tears, each carrying a minute of loneliness. This cycle hadn't changed, not for fifteen years, until this year. This time, each snow flake would be carrying a minute that he was with his true love. Never again would the snow carry a minute of loneliness. Never again would he wait for minuets, hours, days, years, at the train station, for he found the one he sought after. The cold that ate away at him every winter, now turned to warmth and closure. He found his salvation, his happiness, his ever lasting prize…

"_One day Shizuo, you'll never cry again, because you'll never have a reason to. You'll smile all the time and laugh like when you were a baby. I promise you'll be loved for the person you are…"_

"_Hush my child don't you cry. Just let your fears float away as love comes into your heart. When the darkness comes, just remember my voice and think of me, for I am always with you…" _

~~: :~~

Their fingers intertwined, heat mixed with cold, emotions ran high, their bodies pressed up against one another, this was the sweet bliss they yearned for…

Shizuo walked Izaya home. He placed a gentle kiss on the informant's forehead. A warm hand stroked his cheek, returning the loving gesture. The missing part of their lives now filled. An early Christmas gift, one they never thought would be from each other.

Shizuo returned home and he fell onto his bed. He wrapped the sheets around him and drifted off to sleep.

~~: :~~

Izaya sat at his computer and typed away on his keyboard. Using every search engine and every social network he knew to search for the truly priceless gift for Shizuo. This gift would last for a lifetime. It would be the true token of his love for Shizuo. If this didn't prove it, nothing would.

**If you have an idea on what Izaya's present to Shizuo is….DON'T SAY! Keep it to yourself and come Christmas day, we'll all find out the present. Hope you liked the short chapter. I had to add in some emotional stuff. :D **


	10. A Snow White Christmas

_December 25, 2011_

_Christmas Morning _

Izaya paced back and forth in his office waiting anxiously for them to arrive. Shizuo was never really good at being on time. He wasn't sure about Lauren.

"_Come on…come one. Where are you? Hurry up!"_ Izaya heard the knock at the door and ran to open it.

"It's about time you two got here!" Izaya quickly lead them in and shut the door.

"What's the big surprise, Izaya? Why'd you rush Lauren and I over here?" Izaya grabbed both Lauren and Shizuo's hand and lead them into the living room. No time for answering questions. This had to be perfect.

"Okay you can come out now," Izaya said loudly as if playing hide and go seek. Both Shizuo and Lauren turned their heads and saw a woman walking out into the open. Her caramel brown hair caressed her face and lay perfectly on her shoulders. Her brick brown eyes revealed the tenderness she possessed. A rush of comfort filled the room as Shizuo and Lauren stood their unable to speak or move. Lauren knew who this woman was.

"It…it can't be…" Lauren could barely conjure up the words. The woman smiled and in the sweetest tone she said, "Shizuo…my beloved Shizuo…" No words could escape his mouth. His hands shook, his heart skipped beats, he couldn't breathe. Using every ounce of power he possessed he replied, "M-Mother…?"

~~: :~~

_One day earlier_

_Christmas Eve Morning 5:00 A.M._

Black rings were forming under the informant's eyes. He hadn't slept at all since Shizuo had walked him home last night. Time seemed to slip by him as he noticed a small sliver of sunlight peaked over the horizon, he was running out of time.

"_I can fly you out in less than an hour. You'll still have time to get here before they do," Izaya typed._

"_I don't know if I can even show my face to them…" _

"_You can believe me they want to see you, especially Shizu-chan."_

"_Shizu-chan…that's what I use to…"_

"_Look, don't be afraid okay? It'll be fine. I've already bought you a ticket here. Your flight leaves in two hours. You'll be just before 6:00 A.M. I'll call them as soon as you get here."_

"…_.okay…I'll go get packed…thank you so much Izaya…" _

Izaya turned off his computer and leaned back in his chair, he's done the impossible. This is going to be the best Christmas ever.

~~: :~~

"Mother…? Is that you?" Shizuo asked. He wanted this to be her. He wanted to believe this was his mother. The Mother that left him with Lauren twenty four years ago. The Mother that gave him life and stole a happy childhood from him. Yes…this was her. He hated her and loved her all at the same time. He was upset she abandoned him, but if she hadn't…he would have never met Izaya and never met his true love. In a way, by ruining his childhood, she gave him a chance at love. A chain of events that could all be linked back to Shizuo's father. The low life coward that ran away from his family and his son. The bastard was the whole reason why this all happened. In a twisted way…he should thank him…never…he would never forgive him…

"Alyssa…it is you." Lauren felt hot tears roll down her face as her greatest wish came true. Her sister was alive and she hadn't changed at all. Her face still contained the young vibrant appearance it had all those years ago.

Shizuo walked towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Alyssa held her son; she never wanted to let him go ever again.

"I missed you so much Mother…you have no idea how much-"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I should have never left you. I could have made it work some how…"

"It's alright; there was nothing you could have done. It's Father's fault for leaving us. He's to blame." Alyssa nodded and held onto her son. Shizuo became a better man than his father ever could have hoped to be. Shizuo…was a better man…so much better…

Izaya smiled and he looked at Lauren. She smiled back and said,

"Thank you, Izaya. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to Shizuo."

"I gave him the one gift he's always wanted…to be loved. All of us were included in that gift. You and your sister never stopped loving him, while I filled in the void left behind when Alyssa gave him to you. I was the last part of the gift…"

Shizuo released his mother and turned towards Izaya. He gave him a sweet smile and walked over to him. Izaya was caught in Shizuo's embrace. Three simple words were spoken into the informant's ear, "I love you…" He felt warm drops fall onto his shoulder, then another. One by one they fell like rain. Tears…something he could never produce.

"Shizu-chan…are you crying…?" Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and looked at him. Tears were rolling down his face. The man incapable of crying was shedding tears right in front of him.

"I love you, Izaya. I love you with every fiber of my being..."

"I love you too, Shizu-chan…I think I always have…" Shizuo gently grabbed Izaya's chin and pulled him towards him, centimeters away. "Here's one of my gifts to you, Izaya." And with that Shizuo closed the distance. Shizuo's lips were soft, just as Izaya imagined them. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him closer. He could feel Shizuo grabbed his waist and pull him in.

Lauren and Alyssa looked at each other and smiled. Their little Shizuo had become a man and found the treasure we all seek, love. Shizuo had found what he had been looking for, how sweet it tasted.

Izaya broke the kiss and whispered in Shizuo's ear, "Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan…"

~~: :~~

_Christmas Night 9:00 P.M._

Lauren and Alyssa had left hours before. They had a lot of catching up to do. Shizuo agreed to meet his mother for lunch tomorrow so that they could connect as Mother and Son. Shizuo had one last gift to give Izaya, the most treasured of them all…

Shizuo lead a small trail of butterfly kisses from Izaya's jaw line down to his neck. He felt a shutter pulsate through the raven's neck. He found one of his hotspots, perfect. He bit down on the tender flesh, which caused the raven to moan in response. Shizuo sucked on the mark until it turned a black and blue, his mark of ownership. Izaya belonged to him and no one else.

Shizuo slowly trailed his tongue up and down Izaya's warm neck. Izaya's skin tasted so good, so sweet. The raven silently gasped as Shizuo's hands touched the tip of his hardening nipples. Shizuo heard the response he received and began to toy with it. Pinching it, rotating it, driving Izaya crazy.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…," Izaya said as he tried to keep his head clear of the fog that was clouding his vision. Izaya moaned as he felt Shizuo's warm mouth replace his hand that was toying with his nipple. He sucked lightly then became more confident as Izaya began to moan louder. He bit down on it causing Izaya to tug on his hair. A moan escaped Shizuo's lips, this sensation that was welling up inside him was unexplainable, more he needed more, much more.

The blonde's hand roamed down to the lower region of Izaya's tender and sensitive body. His hand touched the soft milky white legs of his lover. Shivers ran down the raven's spine. Fingertips lightly brushed up against Izaya's hardening member.

"T-there…touch…," Izaya moaned. Shizuo could do much more than touch it, so much more. He kissed down Izaya's stomach and soon arrived at his destination. He grinned and licked his lips. He kissed the tip, which was already dripping pre-cum. It tasted salty but strangely addictive. Izaya placed both of his hands over his mouth in order to muffle his moans and gasps. Shizuo leaned in to Izaya and removed the raven's hands.

"Let me hear your voice…," Shizuo whispered softly. Izaya nodded and watched as Shizuo lowered back down to his nether region. The blonde licked slowly up and down the raven's shaft, kissing it, tugging and the skin, and placing light kisses on the sides.

"Please stop teasing me…Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned. Shizuo snickered and without warning took all of Izaya's cock into his mouth. Izaya gasped and entangled his hands in those soft blonde locks. Shizuo sucked harder and harder as he tried to take more of Izaya. He tried to deep throat him and as soon as a low moan hit Izaya's cock a flash of light filled his vision and he came hard into Shizuo's mouth. Izaya breathed in hard as Shizuo licked the last of the white sticky substance from his lips.

"How…does it taste…?"

"See for yourself," Shizuo said as he captured Izaya's lips in a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on Shizuo's tongue, exhilarating. Their tongues took part in a romantic dance as cum mixed with saliva, the combination was breathe taking.

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya and stuck three fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," Shizuo ordered. Izaya nodded and coated his fingers with his wet saliva, he knew what was coming. One of the blonde's fingers circled around the raven's entrance. He slipped the digit inside and it was captured by the raven's heat, he held back an initial moan. He probed around and inserted the second digit. Izaya moaned and begged for more, how could he refuse? He slowly inserted the last one and stretched all three at once, causing Izaya to cry out and arch his back in pleasure. Shizuo knew he was ready and so was he.

Shizuo lifted Izaya's slim legs over his shoulders and placed the tip of his cock at Izaya's entrance. Shizuo looked at Izaya and saw his eyes were glazed over and filled with pure lust, what a sight to behold; a small smile appeared on Shizuo's face. Shizuo slowly pushed inside, a low scream of pain escaped Izaya's mouth at the initial intrusion of the hard muscle in his opening. The scream was followed by a low hiss from Shizuo as he was suddenly surrounded by tight hot flesh. He stopped for a few seconds giving both he and Izaya time to adjust to the new sensation. When he felt they were both ready he snapped his hips forward, completely sheathing himself in the hot cavern with one hard thrust. Izaya screamed and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist.

"D-don't stop…," Izaya breathed out.

"Izaya…tell me…I'm the only one who can satisfy you…"

"Shizu-chan…you're the person who can satisfy me to my hearts content…" Shizuo closed his eyes and let himself be captured by Izaya's hot cavern walls. He pulled out until only the tip remained and then snapped back in hitting Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya let out a loud scream.

"Oh god," he groaned, "Yes! Like that. Just like that." Shizuo understood Izaya's request and pulled out, thrusting back in hard and fast.

"Yes more please more!" Izaya yelled. His body was trembling from the amazing pleasure filled pain that was shooting from the base of his spine and frying every nerve in his body. Shizuo thrusted into him hard and unrelentingly, hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Oh god, yes," he cried. "Harder! Please harder." He felt as if he the pleasure laced pain would consume him. Shizuo was moaning loudly as he gave in to his lover pleas for rough hard sex. He snapped his hips back and forth. Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips to the point where they almost bruised from the pressure. He threw his head back and slammed into the slender body beneath him harder. Izaya clung to Shizuo tightly, digging his nails into the blonde's flesh so deep little crescent moon shaped marks formed.

"So good." Izaya called out. He met each of Shizuo's frantic thrusts with a thrust of his own. Shizuo felt so good moving inside him. He'd never felt so filled, so complete, he never wanted it to end.

"Oh god, Izaya," Shizuo called. "I'm not going to last much longer." It was an amazing feeling, being so surrounded, and Izaya's silky voice calling out for more was almost more than he could take. Each harsh thrust brought him closer to the edge and each of Izaya' strangled moans and screams of pleasure was almost enough to throw him over.

"N-No," Izaya panted, "don't come yet. I need more."Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips tighter and thrust harder. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm about to, c-come." Shizuo's smooth brown eyes glazed over with pleasure and rolled into the back of his head, a shudder spread through his body and all the heat rush to his center and he exploded inside Izaya's hot cavern. He moaned his lover's name. The sight of Shizuo reaching his release was enough to drive Izaya over the edge. With one last pleasure filled moan, he reached his peak and spurted his seed into the air covering both of their chests in the sticky translucent fluid.

Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya, breathing hard and trembling, ridding the after waves of his release. Shizuo rolled off of Izaya, thusly removing himself from where he was still embedded deep within Izaya. Izaya remained laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he slowly regained control of his breathing, his body embraced the last feel of Shizuo inside of him. The raven turned his head and smiled at Shizuo.

"Thank you…for your gift of innocence…Shizu-chan…"

"Thank you for accepting it…" The two spent men wrapped each other in one last embrace before sleep took them, but just as sleep was about to consume them, Izaya looked out the window and saw snow falling. He nudged Shizuo and they looked out to see the millions of snow flakes fall to earth, each carrying a minute that they would be together. Tonight would truly be Snow White Christmas….

_The End_

**Well it's all over :'( But it's a happy ending! :D Sorry if the sex kinda sucked I'm still a noob. But I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed the story! I may have a sequel to this. That's if you guys want it. If you have suggestions leave them in your review. Have a safe and Happy Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
